


Glamping 101

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Family Vacation, Festivals, Fluff, Inspired by Glasto, Marriage, Ross isn't the rustic type, communing with nature, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: "Rockaway" Ross and Demelza escape from the beach to the woods.





	Glamping 101

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this is my 100th fic! Who knew?  
> And as always any errors are mine and mine alone. The characters belong to Winston; the idea is mine.

“Dammit! If I step on one more--thing…”

Ross Poldark bellowed into the great outdoors as he stepped into the tent that had been home to him and Demelza for the past few days. They had decided, on a wild whim, to venture out of Rockaway and the city to experience nature in all its glory. Demelza had made the arrangements so Ross had no idea just what he was walking into when they arrived in upstate New York. Camping was definitely not a thing in Cornwall; the most rustic outing he’d experienced was lying on the beach watching the tide roll in with a no-name ale. In fact, it was what he encountered in Rockaway as well. So when Demelza suggested that maybe a change of scenery would be fun for them and Julia, he agreed. He really didn’t care where they were as long as they were together. 

That opinion changed when he realized they weren’t staying in some bed and breakfast or even a cabin in the woods but a real tent. Granted it was more upscale than most in that it had a real floor, a full size, hotel style bed and lots of amenities. But it was still in the middle of the woods where nature could invade their space at any time. Demelza laughed at him when he voiced concerns about wild animals and assured him that this was not a version of ‘Jungle Book’.

“Ross, you’re acting like more of a child than Julia,” she said as he hopped to the bed so he could sit down and examine his foot.

His ginger haired daughter just giggled as she sat on the floor playing with some shells they found on shores of a nearby lake.

“Daddy is being funny isn’t he, sweetie?”she said to Julia. 

Their offspring was oblivious to her father’s discomfort, more interested in the sound her playthings made when they hit the floor. Demelza’s attention turned to her husband when she saw Ross’s face tense; the faint scar darkening just a bit in anger. She really didn’t understand why he was being such a baby about everything. Since they arrived at the site two nights ago, she thought they were having a good time. Experiencing the outdoors through Julia’s eyes was a wonder as everything she saw, touched and even ate, brought out a reaction that was too cute to ignore. When she tasted a wild berry for the first time, her face scrunched up and frowned, which made her look more like her father. The next day they had seen flyers for a music festival in the town that was open to all so they decided to see what that was all about.

As they passed through the archway made of rainbow banners and balloons, Demelza imagined that this must have been what Woodstock was like. They strolled through the crowd of adults and children with Julia strapped into a back carrier where she could see everything from the vantage point of her father’s shoulders. Spread out on acres of open land where groups of people of all ages and types, listening to local bands, playing games and doing crafts. Ross found it all so over the top that he couldn’t help but enjoy it. And later on, when Julia had passed out from an overindulgence of ice cream and playing, Demelza and Ross found a way to enjoy each other’s company. They made love under the stars, with the glow of the moon acting as a night light and their bodies becoming each other’s blanket. It was a primal rejuvenation of their marriage, which was very much needed after the holidays and stress of being apart.

Demelza’s mind drifted back to that night bringing a smile to her face when Ross let out an expletive; hearing her father’s voice set Julia on the verge of tears, her lips quivering. Her mother watched her for a full meltdown but none came. The little girl’s attention returned to her toys, her father’s outburst quickly forgotten.

“Good lord, Ross, calm down,” Demelza said. “You’d think you got caught in a bear trap or something. Let me see what’s got you in such a state.”

She sat down next to him and put his foot in her lap. Bending over the injured limb, she didn’t see what had him wailing except for the tiniest red mark where it appeared he stepped on something. The skin wasn’t even broken.

“Is this what has you twisted?” she said holding his foot up for him to see.

She had bent it so that it crossed his other leg but also crunched his manhood between his thighs.

“Watch it there, Dem. No need to damage the important goods,” he said leaning back to relieve some of that pressure.

He winked at her then wriggled his toes to which she responded with a sharp pinch to the skin of his foot.

“Hey! I’m beginning to think you brought me out here to torture me. Planning on leaving my body buried somewhere?”

Demelza broke out into fits of laughter which caught Julia’s attention. She immediately tried to scoot her way towards her parents on all fours, crawling as best she could on the wooden floor. Her parents watched her determination to reach them, a sense of pride filling them both.

“She is so damn stubborn,” Ross said. “Must take after you.”

Demelza smacked his leg playfully and retorted, “Me? Who’s the idiot who keeps walking around here barefoot so that he keeps stepping on things that make him whine like a baby? Hmmm?”

Ross pulled his foot out of her hand but stayed close enough to touch her.

“Hey, no need for the character assassination especially in front of our daughter. This is a learning experience. For all of us,” he replied.

Julia had reached the bed where they sat and grabbed on to her father’s leg to try and pull herself up. Ross bent down and scooped her into his arms, falling back on the bed at the same time. The little girl giggled before dropping her head onto her father’s chest. Ross let her lay there, his eyes looking past her bright red hair to find the face of her mother. Demelza said nothing. She moved to lie down next to this family of hers; her heart melting at the sight.

“Isn’t this worth all the damage mother nature did to you?” she asked.

Demelza reached over and kissed him, her hand ruffling Julia’s hair. Ross responded by freeing one hand from their daughter to touch Demelza’s cheek.

“Ok, you win. This trip has been quite an adventure. And while I’m no nature boy, I’ll take getting bitten and bruised as long as you’re around to patch me up.”

She lay down so that her head rested on his shoulder, putting her nose to nose with Julia.

“Yup, you’re daddy is quite a handful, Miss Julia. But he’s too cute to get mad at. Should we keep him?”

The little girl snuggled closer to her father and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing slowed and Demelza knew she had fallen asleep. She watched her for a few minutes then let her gaze drift up to Ross, whose eyes were also closed. An assessment of his state told Demelza he was asleep as well. The practical thing to do would be to get some things done before they had to leave in the next day. The impractical side of her had her stretched behind her to find her phone; she wanted to catch this moment. With the slightest maneuvering, she managed to do just that, cringing when the shutter clicked. Luckily neither Poldark moved. Returning the device to her back pocket, Demelza plastered herself against Ross, her hand grasping Julia’s as she let her own lids drift closed. Suddenly she felt her hair being combed by his fingers and she smiled into his chest.

“You know Dem, even though we are in the wild, you could have brought a brush with you,” he teased.

“Pot, kettle, black?” she murmured

“Jealous much?”

“Totally. But not over your hair. But of Julia getting to lay on your chest. Maybe later I can try that. What do you say?”

Demelza lifted her head just enough to catch Ross’s eye and gave him a wink. He picked up his head and pursed his lips motioning for her to give him a kiss. Lifting up on an elbow, Demelza craned her neck to meet him halfway. They pulled apart as soon as they felt Julia start to squirm; the one thing they learned as parents is to always leave a sleeping child lie. 

When they were sure their daughter was still asleep, Ross whispered to Demelza, “Babe, you know you can try whatever you want, whenever you want.”

She grinned at the possibilities and dropped her head back to its spot in the crook of his neck as Ross fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he tapped her hip lightly in a sign of affection.

“Good. Now I won’t have to find that shovel to bury you under a tree.”

“So glad to hear that my love,” he replied. “Now sleep so we can enjoy ourselves later.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep one eye open?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a "one-off" from the "Rockaway" saga that has nothing to do with the main story--which still has a chapter to go. Totally unexpected story inspired by watching Glastonbury this weekend. Nothing heavy, just some fluffiness because I couldn't get the image out of my head.


End file.
